Forced into this, finding an out with love
by Not.my.Prob
Summary: Kitty had got a message from her mother back home, that she had found her a 'perfect' man to marry. But Kitty was in love with Kurt. Sexual content.much incorrect grammar and spelling.
1. Forced into this, finding an out part 1

Forced into this, finding an out.

Kurtty

A/N this story is not for the people that can't take sexual content. If you are one and you read it... then don't come her blaming me, because I warned you. Its a Kurtty story, containing very small amount's of Amanda and Lance, I hate them. And some Romy if requested. If you have anything you want to add please do tell me, but no bullshit because it's not my problem that your ----{put in word that suits you}well that's all.

Enjoy...

Kitty sat in her room all day. Her face without an expression, her eye's blank. In her head she was screaming _**NO! She can't do this to me! Not now! She can't!**_

She had got a message from her mother back home that she had found her a 'perfect' man. It had said that Kitty was to be that man's wife. And that she had to come back home to her family to be married to the man by the end of summer.

''Keety! Can I come in?'' Kurt said knocking on her door. He had worried about her not coming back after she excused herself from dinner to read the letter her mother had sent her. Now he was just getting annoyed that she didn't answer him. Teleporting in to her room he fund Kitty sitting on her bed with no expression at all.

When he saw the letter he picked it up and read what it said. _**No! This isn't happening! Not to My Katzchen.**_ He sat down by her side and hugged her tight to him. That's when she started crying her hart out, holding on to him for dear life. ''I...I don't...want to...I don't even know...him.'' Kitty said between breaths. Kurt was crying him self holding her tight to his body.

''Shh...'' He said trying to comfort her. Kitty looked up at Kurt's crying face and wiped some of his tears. She cupped his face I her hand and looked in to his golden eye's. Then she surprised him by saying something ''Save me...please.''

Kurt looked confused at her and said ''Hov?''

''Make me yours...take me.'' Kitty said bringing his hand to her inner thigh. He stiffened at her comment and looked down at his hand being lead up her thigh. ''Keety...I...'' She stopped him from speaking with her finger on his lips and moved so she was straddling him.

She moved her head down to his neck and started planting small kisses there, between kisses she said ''Kurt..I want ( paused to kiss his jaw line.) to make love to someone I love...before I have to...be a wife'' Kurt stopped her and maid her look at him ''Vay me?''

She looked hurt at him that he even had to ask, but answered him anyway ''I love you Kurt. I love you more then anyone els.''

Kurt looked at her ''Vay not Lance? You have zlept vith him before.''

Kitty slapped Kurt hard and tried to do it again but he stopped her. Tears dripping down her face ''How dear you! I have never slept with him! I saved my self for you!'' Kurt looked surprised at her and kissed her on the lips in on fast kiss. He let go of her hands and placed his own hand on the back of her neck.

''Keety... I really vant you..'' Kurt said planting kisses all over her face. The other hand had found it's way to her inner tight and was slowly making it's way up towards her _happy place_. He could smell her want. Kurt silently thanked the lord that she had on a dress today, no pants meant easy access. Finding her happy place he started to draw circles against her underwear. Kitty moaned at his action, and Kurt had problems containing himself from jumping her right there and fuck her like a rabbit.

''Oh..aw..'' was all that came out of her mouth and Kurt liked that she sounded like that. Kurt finding the need to go a little further he pulled down her green panties down her legs and unzipped his pants. Kitty nibbled at his earlobe as she pulled of hi t-shirt, his fuzzy chest made Kitty wonder if he was fuzzy all over.

Kurt removed her dress so fast that she wandered if he had jet another superpower. Kurt kissed every part of the new exposed skin and removed her bra in just a snap. ''You are so beautiful!'' Kurt said kissing and liking on breast wile playing with the other one.

His arousal evident to everyone had a _hard_ time waiting, almost painfully so. ''I really need you Keety.'' Kitty smirked at his comment and said in a husky voice ''Then take me.'' The next thing she knew was that he had thrown her on the bed and he had removed the rest of his clothing. He hovered over her and in desperate need and entered her in a fast and not so pleasant push. Kitty screamed in pain and Kurt looked shocked down at her, then he understood what he had done wrong. ''Katzchen I'm so sorry.'' wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Letting her get justed to the feel of him he kissed her neck, lips, nose, ear's and cheeks whispering in German ''Ich liebe dich.'' and in English ''Ich bin..your's forever, forever your slave. All I vant is zo be vith you as your Ehemann, not him.'' when she moved her hips, he took it as a continue. He started slow moving out of her and the back in again. He could hear Kitty moan in a mix of pleasure and pain. He moved like this for some minutes in and out of her slowly, going deeper in every time. And her pain vanished in to pleasure.

When he hit one specified spot she moaned loud ''Oh Kurt. Like that. It's so good'' when he moved a little harder she moaned even more ''OH YES! JUST LIKE THAT KURT. HARDER!'' he pushed harder an harder against her and she moved up to meet him and screaming his name and that he was so good.

Kissing and licking each other. Kurt had to hold on to the headboard of the bed to keep up and he moaned her name, nickname and other word's to described her ''Liebe, liebe, liebe!''Feeling him self near climax and Kitty was close to her second on. He pushed harder and deeper, harder and deeper. Making the bed bang into the wall. Feeling her climax, her inner walls moving around him, her and him screaming out of pleasure. That made him go over the edge, releasing his bodily liquid's making him bite down on her neck and screaming one last ear-splitting thing,

''Keeeetttttttyyyyyy!''

And the tow fell asleep like that.

No one of them knew that not only had the tow of them bin loud, they had bin so loud that everyone in the building could hear them.

''Sounds like someone had fun.'' Hank said sitting down on the sofa in Xavier's office. Xavier looked up at Hank and said ''Yes it dose. Now we have to keep it that way...''

''Way?'' Logan said from the doorway. ''There just kids.''

''Kitty got a letter from her mother to day, her mother has fund a husband for her...''

''Fuck'' Logan said. ''How can she?'' Hank asked.

''well it's simple. She fund him because he came to her, he is about 10 years older than Kitty and has got a lot of money. He is a family friend that have had his eyes on Kitty for years.'' Charles paused only to hear Logan mutter ''perv.''

''Yes he is a perverted person. And Kitty's mother wants money, so she arranges this. They will travel to another country were 'on willing brides' can get forced to get married legally.''

Hank suddenly understanding what the professor had in mind said ''but if shes already married and expecting, she can't get married again.''

''So now we only have to make the married part happen'' the professor said with a smile.

THE END for now....


	2. Forced into this, finding an out part 2

Kurrty

_Strong words! If you can't thake it don't say I didn't warned you._

_Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN._

That morning was the best morning of Kurt's life. Waking up to the smell of Kitty's hair and feeling her naked body against his. All he wanted to do was to be right there forever, hold her close and go back to sleep. But the fact that she kept on poking him in the stomach made it impossible to sleep.

''Keety...ztop it...let me zleep..''

''Kurt, I need you to let me go.'' She said and poked him harder.

Kurt open one eye and said ''Vay? Thiz iz zhe best possible vay zo zleep, me, you naked in bed und our body'z pressed up zogether.''

Closing his eyes and then to suddenly smirk and slam his eyes open and looking full awake as he said in a husky tone ''You vant round zwo don't you?''

Kitty smiled at him and said ''No, just need to go to the bathroom.'' Kurt looked at her with puppy dog eye's and said ''Vant zo take a zhower vith me?''

Kurt let Kitty go and winked at her as she made her way to her bathroom and said ''Maybe later, but for now go back to sleep. It's not even 4am jet.'' and with that she closed the door behind her and Kurt could hear the radio turn on as she turned on the light.

Bathroom-

Kitty had her head over the toilet, she felt just awful. She had felt the urge to trow up from the moment she woke up. After she had trow up all the content of her stomach she felt empty and the hungry. ''Fucking stomach never happy!'' she muttered to her self.

She didn't even consider the fact that she could have morning sickness, aka. the first thing that happens in a pregnancy. The only thing she thought of was that damed burger from yesterdays dinner, aka food poisoning ala Evan.

Washing of her face and brushing her teeth she went back to the bedroom.

Bedroom-

The first thing that met her eyes was loads of food and flowers, Kurt had bin busy setting up a tray of food and porting fast through the woods (naked of course.) to collect the flowers. ''Keety come back zo bed nov.'' Kurt said patting the place next to him on the bed.

Kitty walked over to him and made her way under the covers while Kurt never took his eye's of her. ''I am never gezzing tired of ztudying your body, mine Engel '' he said kissing her on the lips. Kitty smiled and did something he didn't expect. ''Oh'' Kurt jeeped in surprise

Her hand had moved down under the covers to his member and griped it. He turned _hard_ as fast as lightning.

''Let me pet you baby.'' Kitty wisped in his ear as she moved her finger through the soft fur on his junior. ''Keety...'' was all Kurt could say as she started to move her hand up and down his member making Kurt grunt and whimper in pleasure. Raking her nail through his velvet fur, griping tight to him and playing and teasing him at times, putting pressure on the most sensitive parts.

All Kurt could do was moan. Then he header Kitty talk dirty to him in ways he never Imagen ''Oh fuzzy your so big, you make me so horny, your dick is so huge and I want it.'' When Kitty said that Kurt started to moan louder and purred at her action ''Oh baby you like that don't you.''

Kurt was so close to climax and when she said ''I would love to be your slave for ever, your only one.'' he spilled his hot-ejaculation.

His breath was fast and he lay back on the bed looking up at his love. She liked a little of his cum of her fingers and cleaned her self of. She had given him the best hand job he had ever had in his life. ''Wow!'' he said caching her breath. She kissed him and he French her. ''Keety, I need you zo be mine for ever. Take this on...'' He said pulling of one of his necklaces and placing it around her neck. ''I...knov its not a ring, but for nov it's all I have.''

Kitty looked at the necklace, it was silver dragon with a red stone in it's grip. ''It's more than good enough Kurt, its beautiful. I love it!'' She smiled and threw herself around his neck. Kurt held her tight to him and said in a seductive voice ''Now baby, It's your turn to be pampered.'' And with that he threw her on the bed.

Kurt laid beside her on his side and smirked as he moved his hand down her body. Teasing her skin while moving down towards her opening. Kissing and nibbing her neck as his thick finger moved inside her. Kitty monad and Kurt just looked at her face. He move in and out her her and hit home. She moaned and he increased his pace.

He moved his finger in and out faster and faster doing a 'come here' motion with his finger and rubbed her clitoris. She felt the knot in her stomach grew and grew to it finally exploded into pleasure. ''KURT!!!!''

**The end for now**.......


End file.
